


The Entire Thing Is A Pesterlog Of Sorts

by b_ndito



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_ndito/pseuds/b_ndito
Summary: You know those late night conversations when you get super mushy? Yeah.





	The Entire Thing Is A Pesterlog Of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> scrapped the original because it was WAY worse than this. this is a revamp of an old idea I had c:
> 
> it's pretty dumb and a little all over the place but it was fun to write so!! ha. good enough for me.
> 
> as with the other fic, i just made up a quirk for dammek so we'll see how this goes

**\--- tetrarchDammek began re!bel!gram!ming! xefrosTritoh ---  
  
[DAMMEK]**  y0u're awake.  
**[XEFROS]**  hey!   
**[XEFROS]** ya i am  
**[XEFROS]**  X:)   
**[XEFROS]**  howd you know?  
**[DAMMEK]**  i can see y0u.  
**[XEFROS]**  X:) ?  
**[DAMMEK]** being awake right n0w.  
**[DAMMEK]**  i mean, i can see y0u being awake right n0w.  
**[XEFROS]**  hehe ok  
**[XEFROS]** did you need something?  
**[XEFROS]**  the suns going to rise soon so i was about to go to sleep  
**[DAMMEK]**  it's t00 early t0 be g0ing t0 sleep.  
**[DAMMEK]** stay up.  
**[XEFROS]** i know its kind of early im just Xhausted from today  
**[XEFROS]**  but ok i will! X:)   
**[DAMMEK]**  0kay g00d.  
**[DAMMEK]**  als0 whenever y0u d0 g0 t0 sleep, remember n0t t0 use the recuperacc00n. this is imp0rtant.  
**[DAMMEK]**  the s0p0r supply c0uld be cut 0FF at any time. y0u can't let y0urself depend 0n it. y0u'll be b0und t0 it.   
**[DAMMEK]**  d0n't F0rget.  
**[XEFROS]**  i havent forgotX, dont worry  
**[XEFROS]**  i have slept without it before XXD   
**[DAMMEK]**  im n0t w0rried.  
**[XEFROS]**  you sounded worried!  
**[DAMMEK]**  im n0t w0rried.  
**[XEFROS]**  ok  
**[XEFROS]**  well is there anything you want to tell me like are you ok? routine pale check-up  
**[XEFROS]** even if youre not worried you sounded like it X:)  
**[DAMMEK]**  n0.  
**[XEFROS]**  it doesnt have to be a full on feels jam or anything i know we dont ever do that are you sure?  
**[XEFROS]**  XXD wow im tired!  
**[DAMMEK]**  yeah, y0u must be tired because i said n0.  
**[DAMMEK]** xeFr0s, that is stupid.   
**[XEFROS]** ok ya youre right  
**[XEFROS]**  that was a dumb idea X:(  
**[DAMMEK]** 0kay, anyways since i've g0t y0u hear F0r a m0ment.  
**[DAMMEK]**  s0 y0u kn0w the weap0n i F0und right.  
**[DAMMEK]** it needs a p0wer s0urce and i think i've F0und a suitable battery.  
**[XEFROS]** the green slitherbeast thing. are you working on it right now?  
**[DAMMEK]**  yes.  
**[DAMMEK]** in between messaging y0u, 0F c0urse.  
**[XEFROS]** oh good! im sure that contraption will help us win. hope im not distracting you too much from your work hehe  
**[DAMMEK]** um i messaged y0u First. als0, iF y0u were distracting me t00 much i w0uld've just ended the chat.  
**[XEFROS]**  right ya i knew that  
**[XEFROS]**  my bad!  
**[DAMMEK]** yeah. anyways.  
**[DAMMEK]**  it will deFinitely help us win. the rebellion is going to save so many lives with this thing.  
**[DAMMEK]** one of the other tetrarchs has made.  
**[DAMMEK]**  arrangements.  
**[DAMMEK]**  we're g0ing t0 change the game. tethis w0n't kn0w what hit her. that bitch.  
**[XEFROS]** no she wont! X:D  
**[XEFROS]** what does the weapon do anyways?  
**[DAMMEK]** that d0esn't c0ncern y0u.   
**[XEFROS]**  right i knew that!   
**[DAMMEK]**  it's F0r y0ur 0wn g00d. the less y0u kn0w, the better.  
**[XEFROS]**  right!  
**[XEFROS]**  X:)  
**[DAMMEK]** ill sh0w y0u the psued0-battery t0morr0w night. its t00 heavy F0r me t0 liFt by myself, s0 i may need y0u t0 help me with that.  
**[DAMMEK]**  hell. actually y0u might be able t0 liFt it by y0urself.   
**[XEFROS]**  oh maybe  
**[XEFROS]**  anything i can do to help the rebellion! hehe  
**[XEFROS]**  ill do everything i can to help while im still here X:)  
**[XEFROS]**  after all i could get culled tomorrow you never know am i right XXD  
**[DAMMEK]** listen man.  
**[DAMMEK]**  s00n y0u w0n't have t0 talk like that.  
**[XEFROS]** like what  
**[DAMMEK]**  like any day c0uld be y0ur last.   
**[XEFROS]**  right yes ok!  
**[XEFROS]**  because were going to win X:D   
**[DAMMEK]**  uh huh.  
**[DAMMEK]**  s0, the battery F0r the weap0n.  
**[DAMMEK]** wait.  
**[DAMMEK]**  what are y0u d0ing.  
**[XEFROS]**  im messaging you!  
**[XEFROS]**  no wait was that the right answer  
**[XEFROS]**  or i mean im waiting for you to Xplain something about the battery is what im doing!  
**[DAMMEK]**  n0.  
**[DAMMEK]** with y0ur arm.  
**[DAMMEK]**  are y0u hurt.  
**[XEFROS]**  oh  
**[XEFROS]**  X:) no its only a scratch from earlier im fine  
**[XEFROS]**  maybe a little sore i guess but fine  
[ **XEFROS]**  since im going to be staying up i figured id just patch it up real quick  
**[XEFROS]**  oh X:0  
**[DAMMEK]**  what.  
**[XEFROS]**  how did you know i was doing that though?  
**[DAMMEK]**  what.  
**[XEFROS]** i mean  
**[XEFROS]** of course you knew you always know whats going on with me X:) never mind!  
**[DAMMEK]**  right, um.  
**[DAMMEK]**  lucky guess, as always.   
**[XEFROS]**  ok!  
**[DAMMEK]**  0kay.  
**[XEFROS]** so about the battery?  
**[DAMMEK]**  yeah never mind that.   
**[DAMMEK]**  p0intless t0 tell y0u.  
**[XEFROS]**  ok  
**[XEFROS]**  so um tetrarch can i go to sleep now  
**[XEFROS]**  its getting light outside  
**[XEFROS]** was there anything else you needed to speak with me about? ill make a note about the battery on my to-do list X:)  
**[DAMMEK]** n0 d0n't g0 t0 sleep yet.  
**[DAMMEK]**  there are still things i want t0 speak with y0u ab0ut. in Fact.  
**[DAMMEK]**  its kind 0F s0mething that i've been meaning t0 speak t0 y0u ab0ut.  
**[XEFROS]** ok im all ears  
**[XEFROS]** eyes!!!  
**[XEFROS]** i mean i cant hear your teXt hehe  
**[XEFROS]** so i am all eyes!  
**[DAMMEK]**  all eyes. hm.  
**[DAMMEK]** nice save.  
**[XEFROS]**  thX X:)  
**[DAMMEK]**  ahem.   
**[DAMMEK]**  s0 the thing is, i have m0re stuFF t0 talk with y0u ab0ut.  
**[DAMMEK]**  very im0rtant material.   
**[DAMMEK]** but i can't talk ab0ut it with y0u just yet.  
**[DAMMEK]**  need t0 wait it 0ut.  
**[XEFROS]**  i dont understand  
**[DAMMEK]**  yeah yeah.  
**[DAMMEK]**  i kn0w y0u d0n't.  
**[XEFROS]**  it cant wait until tomorrow night? i can come over to your hive tomorrow if you want  
**[DAMMEK]**  n0.  
**[XEFROS]** ok  
**[XEFROS]**  and i also cant go to sleep? you want me to wait for you to tell me?  
**[DAMMEK]**  yeah. it's imp0rtant.  
**[DAMMEK]**  maybe an h0ur 0r s0. maybe l0nger. ill decide.  
**[XEFROS]** ok whatever you say tetrarch!  
**[XEFROS]**  if you say its that important then ill stay up  
**[DAMMEK]** thanks.  
**[XEFROS]** oh no thX to you hehe!  
**[XEFROS]**  im glad to be entrusted with such material  
**[DAMMEK]**  um 0kay.  
**[DAMMEK]** y0u kn0w what never mind, just g0 t0 bed.  
**[XEFROS]**  are you sure?  
**[DAMMEK]**  n0.  
**[DAMMEK]**  i mean yes.  
**[DAMMEK]**  n0 just stay up. F0rget what i said.  
**[XEFROS]**?  
**[XEFROS]**  stay up or go to sleep?  
**[DAMMEK]** im just sec0nd guessing here.  
**[XEFROS]**  oh. so stay up or go to sleep?  
**[DAMMEK]**  what d0 y0u want t0 d0.  
**[XEFROS]** i dont understand  
**[DAMMEK]**  w0uld y0u rather g0 t0 bed 0r stay up.  
**[XEFROS]**  i want to do whatever you want me to do! X:)  
**[DAMMEK]**  n0.  
**[DAMMEK]** what d0 y0u actually want t0 d0.  
**[DAMMEK]**  d0 y0u want t0 just g0 to sleep.  
**[XEFROS]**  whats the right answer?  
**[DAMMEK]**  what d0 y0u mean.  
**[XEFROS]**  what do you want me to say?  
**[DAMMEK]**  i want y0u t0 answer the damn questi0n.  
**[DAMMEK]**  i kn0w y0u're tired and it's alm0st midday.   
**[DAMMEK]**  d0 y0u want to just g0 t0 sleep.  
**[XEFROS]**  not if you dont want me to!  
**[DAMMEK]**  ...  
**[XEFROS]** i want to stay up  
**[XEFROS]** i think  
**[DAMMEK]**...  
**[XEFROS]**  i mean i want to go to bed  
**[XEFROS]**  right?  
**[DAMMEK]**  i am mentally cl0cking myself in the gut thanks.  
**[XEFROS]**  youre welcome X:( ?????  
**[DAMMEK]**  0h my g0d never mind.  
**[DAMMEK]** just stay up. d0n't g0 t0 bed.  
**[XEFROS]**  ok!  
**[DAMMEK]**  w0w.  
**[XEFROS]**  what  
**[DAMMEK]**  n0thing.  
**[XEFROS]**  hey its about noon did you ever decide how long you want to wait?  
**[XEFROS]**  im still up X:) oh also i made the note about the battery like i said i would  
**[DAMMEK]**  alright dammek let's just Fucking get this 0ver with.  
**[XEFROS]**  ???  
**[DAMMEK]**  pep talking myselF. time F0r me t0 just man up.  
**[XEFROS]**  oh   
**[XEFROS]** ok  
**[DAMMEK]** 0kay. s0, xeFr0s.  
**[XEFROS]**  im all eyes!  
**[DAMMEK]**  under n0rmal circumstances y0u kn0w i c0uld care less.  
**[DAMMEK]**  the circumstances that im under are n0t n0rmal. n0t in the slightest.  
**[XEFROS]** ok!  
**[DAMMEK]** i want t0 talk ab0ut quadrants.  
**[XEFROS]**  OH right now?  
**[XEFROS]** oh ok ya sure  
**[XEFROS]**  having romance troubles? thats normal dont worry we all have troubles i know i do  
**[XEFROS]**  dude im your moirail  
**[XEFROS]** thats what im here for dammek! you didnt have to wait so long to talk about that with me X:)  
**[DAMMEK]**  i'd like t0 clarify that this is n0t a Feels jam. gr0ss.  
**[XEFROS]** ya man of course not!  
**[XEFROS]**  just two bros talking quads  
**[XEFROS]**  NOT a feels jam. not in the slightest! X;)  
**[DAMMEK]**  right. s0.  
**[XEFROS]**  pitch or flush? oh its pitch isnt it!  
**[DAMMEK]** uh.  
**[XEFROS]**  oh or is it ashen   
**[XEFROS]** i hope its not pale X:(  
**[DAMMEK]**  n0 it's n0t pale d0n't w0rry. 0r well n0t really.  
**[XEFROS]**  phew!  
**[DAMMEK]**  this is s0 weird F0r me.  
**[XEFROS]** X:) which quadrant  
**[XEFROS]** wait dont tell me i know  
**[XEFROS]** its that one psionic girl from that group of yellowbloods the other night isnt it i knew you were pitching on her hehe!  
**[DAMMEK]**  what. n0.  
**[XEFROS]**  you sure  
**[XEFROS]** that looked a lot like hate flirting to me!  
**[DAMMEK]** elab0rate.  
**[XEFROS]**  "check out these guns"  
**[XEFROS]** "welcome to the gun show"  
**[XEFROS]** and it looked like you kept trying to get her atXtion too by purposefully stepping on her toes  
**[DAMMEK]**  0kay st0p elab0rating.  
**[DAMMEK]**  n0, it's n0t her are y0u kidding me. alth0ugh i can see why y0u th0ught that.  
**[XEFROS]**  X:) we never talk quadrants  
**[XEFROS]**  i suppose im just jumping to conclusions by Xcitement hehe  
**[DAMMEK]**  yeah. maybe that's why we never talk quadrants.  
**[DAMMEK]** i was literally talking ab0ut guns. by "gun sh0w" i was reFerring t0 the riFle i br0ught.  
**[DAMMEK]**  i kept stepping 0n her because she kept getting in my way, actually.  
**[DAMMEK]**  it's n0t a pitch pr0blem.  
**[XEFROS]**  flush!  
**[DAMMEK]**  yeah.  
**[XEFROS]**  whats her name!  
**[ DAMMEK]** its a b0y.  
**[XEFROS]**  whats his name!  
**[DAMMEK]**  y0u're pushing it.  
**[XEFROS]**  ok ya sorry   
**[XEFROS]**  aXually, just feel free to elaborate as you see fit  
**[DAMMEK]**  yeah, i'll d0 just that.  
**[DAMMEK]**  i'm n0t sure what t0 say t0 him. he's very.  
**[DAMMEK]**  s0Ft. sl0w. kind 0F stupid s0metimes.  
**[XEFROS]** soft slow and stupid huh  
**[XEFROS]** kind of sounds like you dont like him!  
**[DAMMEK]**  n0 i d0. and he needs me F0r th0se reas0ns.  
**[DAMMEK]**  Flaws aside he's nice i guess. pr0bably t00 nice. but still nice. he has a really nice smile.  
**[DAMMEK]**  but m0re 0Ften then n0t, talking t0 him is just very Frustrating.  
**[XEFROS]**  so then youve talked to him?  
**[DAMMEK]**  yeah, all the time.  
**[XEFROS]**  really!  
**[XEFROS]**  do i know him  
**[DAMMEK]**  guess so, yeah.  
**[XEFROS]** heyi could be your wingman if you need it X:) id love to meet him  
**[DAMMEK]** n0.  
**[XEFROS]** hehe ok i figured youd decline XXD  
**[XEFROS]** how long have you known him is this a new crush or an old one  
**[DAMMEK]**  classiFied intel.  
**[XEFROS]**  oh  
**[XEFROS]**  well he sounds nice i guess! i really hope you two can hit it off  
**[XEFROS]**  maybe just try inviting him to your hive and then serenade him with a drum session  
**[XEFROS]**  or you could always troll him on trollian or whatever if he doesnt use rebelgram like we do  
**[XEFROS]**  teXt him something like an overused flirting tactic greeting of some sort  
**[XEFROS]**  X:)  
**[DAMMEK]**  0kay. yeah actually i think ill d0 that.  
**[DAMMEK]** d0n't kn0w why i didn't think oF that s00ner. hm.  
**[DAMMEK]**  thanks man. =B)  
**[DAMMEK]**  0kay n0 m0re quadrant talk. i have a machism0-eqsue reputati0n t0 keep up.  
**[DAMMEK]** hey.  
**[DAMMEK]**  y0u 0kay.  
**[XEFROS]** ya why XXD  
**[DAMMEK]** y0u're uh. y0u l00k upset 0r s0mething.  
**[XEFROS]**  wow how do you always guess these things  
**[XEFROS]**  what im doing what im up to all that stuff  
**[XEFROS]**  youre usually correct but this time is an Xception!  
**[XEFROS]**  hehe im not upset   
**[XEFROS]**  X:)  
**[DAMMEK]**  s0 y0u're n0t.  
**[DAMMEK]**  crying.  
**[XEFROS]**  of course not bro!  
**[DAMMEK]**  yeah, uh, dude.  
**[DAMMEK]** that's a lie.  
**[XEFROS]**  not to come aX as questioning of your obvious better sense but  
**[XEFROS]**  if i happened to be crying which im not how would you even know that  
**[DAMMEK]**  lucky guess. y0u're just s0Ft.  
**[XEFROS]**  X:( im not soft im tough  
**[DAMMEK]** s0 then y0ur Final verdict is that y0u're n0t crying.  
**[XEFROS]**  ya  
**[DAMMEK]**  hm.  
**[DAMMEK]**  d0 y0u need a.  
**[DAMMEK]**  semi-Feels jam or any makeshiFT F0rm 0F 0ne.  
**[XEFROS]**  no thX!  
**[DAMMEK]**  0kay g00d because i hate th0se.  
**[XEFROS]**  ya  
**[DAMMEK]**  really th0ugh i kn0w y0u were 0r are upset. d0n't w0rry ab0ut why i kn0w i just d0.  
**[DAMMEK]** i can either ask what the pr0blem is.  
**[DAMMEK]**  and try t0 0FFer a s0luti0n.  
**[XEFROS]**  or tell me to toughen up  
**[DAMMEK]**  ...yeah.  
**[XEFROS]**  can i just  
**[XEFROS]**  can i go to sleep now  
**[XEFROS]**  theres nothing else i need to know  
**[DAMMEK]**  n0. it was just the battery thing.  
**[DAMMEK]**  ...and the quadrant thing. but that's d0ne n0w, and i'm g0ing t0 apply y0ur suggesti0n.  
**[DAMMEK]** i th0ught y0u were happy ab0ut talking ab0ut that stuFF. n0w y0u l00k upset.  
**[DAMMEK]**  i mean F0r 0nce (granted) im actually asking ab0ut y0ur Feelings and y0u're clamming up 0n me.  
**[DAMMEK]**  c0me 0n man i g0t all Feelsy and shit with y0u.   
**[DAMMEK]**  im really trying i pr0mise. y0u sure there's n0thing b0thering y0u.  
**[XEFROS]**  well ok  
**[XEFROS]** i guess i lied  
**[DAMMEK]**  yeah i Figured that 0ut.  
**[XEFROS]**  ya  
**[XEFROS]** i didnt mean to get upset i didnt even know that i was upset about anything really  
**[XEFROS]**  guess im just slow  
**[XEFROS]**  i dont even know why i got upset theres no reason to XXD  
**[DAMMEK]**  i h0pe n0t.   
**[XEFROS]**  its ok its fine im just tired is all  
**[XEFROS]**  its reeeally late  
**[XEFROS]**  sorry you obviously know its late im stupid  
**[XEFROS]**  can i go now?  
**[DAMMEK]**  yeah. i've kept y0u l0ng en0ugh i supp0se.  
**[XEFROS]**  hehe ya   
**[XEFROS]** well ill talk to you tomorrow let me know how it goes when you message him!  
**[DAMMEK]**  wh0.  
**[DAMMEK]**  0h right.   
**[DAMMEK]**  yeah i'll message him s00n and then retreat F0r the day.  
**[XEFROS]**  ok  
**[XEFROS]**  well bye  
**[XEFROS]**  oh wait actually  
**[XEFROS]**  before you message him i guess i should say something X:(  
**[DAMMEK]**  0kay.  
**[XEFROS]**  well  
**[XEFROS]**  its just that  
**[XEFROS]**  uh  
**[DAMMEK]**  g0 ahead, sh00t.  
**[XEFROS]**  so before you message him, i just wanted to go ahead and say  
**[XEFROS]**  well   
**[XEFROS]**  that

 **\--- xefrosTritoh ceased re!bel!gram!ing! tetrarchDammek ---**  
  
**[DAMMEK]**  xeFr0s. what.  
**[DAMMEK]**  did y0ur c0nnecti0n time 0ut.  
**[DAMMEK]**  damn this l0wbl00d c0nnecti0n. it's s0 p00r.  
**[DAMMEK]** it's been a while are y0u 0kay. 0r did y0u g0 t0 sleep.  
**[DAMMEK]** i d0n't see y0u.  
**[DAMMEK]** did y0u change y0ur mind.  
**[DAMMEK]**  xeFr0s are y0u 0kay.  
**[DAMMEK]**  Fuck i can't even g0 0ut there it's daylight.  
**[DAMMEK]** Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck.  
**[DAMMEK]**  are y0u 0kay.  
**[DAMMEK]**  i guess i'll just.  
**[DAMMEK]**  0verused Flirting tactic greeting 0F s0me s0rt  
**[DAMMEK]**  0verused Flirting tactic greeting 0F s0me s0rt  
**[DAMMEK]**  0verused Flirting tactic greeting 0F s0me s0rt  
**[DAMMEK]**  i Feel s0 dumb. dumb. dumb. dumb. Fucking. dumb.  
**[DAMMEK]**  0h wait gog did y0u already see it.  
**[DAMMEK]** hey man.  
**[DAMMEK]** it says y0u're connected.  
**[DAMMEK]** d0 y0u c0py.  
**[DAMMEK]** are y0u receiving.  
**  
\--- tetrarchDammek began re!bel!gram!ing! xefrosTritoh ---**  
  
**\--- connection lost ---**  
  
**\--- tetrarchDammek began re!bel!gram!ing! xefrosTritoh ---** **  
  
[DAMMEK]**  xeFr0s.  
**[XEFROS]**  my tablets battery died on me but its charging now  
**[DAMMEK]**  0h. i was Freaking 0ut there F0r a minute.  
**[XEFROS]**  ya sorry about that  
**[DAMMEK]**  yeah. s0 what were y0u saying.  
**[XEFROS]**  never mind that XXD  
**[XEFROS]**  i changed my mind about it i think ill just go to sleep now  
**[XEFROS]** whatever happens happens you know?  
**[DAMMEK]**  sure, yeah. i think.  
**[XEFROS]**  ok bye!  
**[DAMMEK]**  0kay, later.  
  
**\--- xefrosTritoh ceased re!bel!gram!ing! tetrarchDammek ---  
**  
**\--- tetrarchDammek began re!bel!gram!ing! xefrosTritoh ---  
  
[DAMMEK]**  since i assume y0u'll let y0ur tablet charge while y0u sleep.  
**[DAMMEK]** y0u sh0uld be able to see this message when y0u wake up. iF i'm n0t mistaken.  
**[DAMMEK]** 0verused Flirting tactic 0F s0me s0rt.  
**[DAMMEK]** X;)  
**[DAMMEK]**  see im winking and using y0ur em0te t0 try and make a redr0m advance.  
**[DAMMEK]** h0pe i w0n't regret this t0m0rr0w.  
  
**\--- tetrarchDammek ceased re!bel!gram!ing! xefrosTritoh ---**


End file.
